Kid Icarus: A New War
by williamshay2000
Summary: There has been peace between Sky world, the over world, and the under world until now ,a new threat is on the way. The under world army is attacking and it's up to Pit and his friends to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is not connected to my other story Kid Icarus: Hearts in love. It is a completely new story**

* * *

It's been about month since Pit last saw Viridi, with Pit being the captain of Palutena's guard and Viridi being the goddess of nature. Pit seemed depressed and it was up to Palutena to fix that. She found Pit sitting in the kitchen eating a floor ice cream.

"Hey Pit" chimed Palutena

"Hey" Pit said sounding depressed

"I need you to deliver this to Viridi's temple and other than that you have the day off"

"Really! I can finally spend some time with Viridi" Pit said nearly falling out of the chair he was setting in.

"I suggest brining a weapon just in case there are some enemies, may I suggest the Viridi palm"

"No way it shoots hearts, my enemies will laugh at me I'll stick with my golden bow" Pit exclaimed

"Alright" Palutena said.

* * *

"Huh" Viridi sighed

"Mistress Viridi, Palutena has sent someone towards the temple, it appears to be an angle" Arlon said

"A huh"

"I believe its master Pit"

"Really"

"Yes but he may be delayed since you just released all your troops" Arlon said with a concerned face. Viridi looked down to notice that she had just hit the button to release the troops, she then nearly fainted.

* * *

" Again today I will go soaring through the sky, my enemies I'll dish'em up and stir a fry, Gracious goddess of light, watches from up above, and at dinner time I always show the cook some love" Pit sang.

"Again with the song Pit" Palutena asked

"Sorry just excited" Pit said. Then out of nowhere enemies came flying at him. He began to shoot them down when he noticed they were from the forces of nature.

"Viridi must think you're an intruder" Palutena exclaimed. Pit did his best not to kill them but it was either them or him, and he chose him. He pulled out his bow shooting a charged shot at a small group of enemies.

"Pit, if you can get them all in one place you can use a special attack" Palutena said. Pit fly around in a loop and then around his enemies making them confused, and at that moment he unleashed a special attack.

"Victory" Pit yelled with excitement.

"Pit the power of flight is just about out but you're not that far away, you'll have to continue on foot"

"Roger"

After about 3 minutes of walking Pit saw the temple with the envelope in hand. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a few moments Arlon opened the door and instructed him to walk inside.

"Miss Viridi will be out in a moment" Arlon said

"Thank you kindly" Pit answered. He waited about a minute when Viridi came in. She had grown to be about the same height as Pit. Her hips were curved and her chest had grown quite a bit since the last time he saw her. Her hair was also a little shorter only reaching to her butt.

"What are you staring at" Viridi Questioned.

"Oh a… nothing, here" Pit Stuttered. Viridi opened the letter not letting Pit see and it read,(Your Welcome Viridi). Viridi scowled at the little smiley face at the bottom but didn't really care. She would get to spend the whole day with Pit.

"So what do we do now" Pit asked

"We could go on a walk through the forest" Viridi suggested

"Sounds fun"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: If you read this and there was barley anything I fixed it**

* * *

The sun beat down over the forest while a cool spring breeze blew against the trees. The birds chirped to the beating of footsteps of the two friends as they walked silently through the woods. Neither one spoke only listening to the forest's magical sounds.

"It's very nice out" Pit said walking next to Viridi.

"Yes it is" Viridi responded as if something was wrong.

"Something bothering you" Pit asked

"Well it's just that I never get to see you anymore and when today is over who knows when I'll see you again Pit" Viridi said starting to cry.

" It's ok, how about we hang out on Friday"

"I can't, I have a meeting"

I'll go with you then"

"You would really do that for me"

"Of course, In the name of the goddess of light, I I mean in the name of the goddess of nature I will be there" At that moment they both just started laughing. All the sudden they felt their heads being pushed forward until their lips were connected. They both went along with it until they needed air. Right there was Phosphora laughing. Pit blushed and ran off. Viridi stared wondering what had made him run. Did he hate her that much.

* * *

Viridi found Pit by a large tree about half a mile away crying. He kept mumbling "I don't want to die not yet"

"What do you mean you don't want to die" Viridi asked, she wondered why he thought he would die.

"I have broken one of the most important god laws, Angles are to have no romantic interaction with gods or goddesses, sniff, now I'll have to go on a 6 month long jounary to prove my love or the kill me" Pit explained

"Pit" Viridi whispered

"Viridi I really like you, alot, but we can't be togethor, no angle has ever survived the trip"

"There has to be something I can do"

"There's more, If I survive I have to marry you, I'm only 14, I can't be married"

"What happens if I refuse to marry you"

"They will kill me" Pit whispered. At that moment Viridi felt her heart break, she loved pit and if she had to marry him at such a young age she would. She could not handel another heart break.

"IF IT MEANS YOUR SURVIVAL THAN I'LL MARRY YOU!" viridi bursted out

"Thank you" Pit said smiling


End file.
